The Intersection Between Us
by bunrising
Summary: Before they part ways for college, Neji, Lee, and Tenten end the summer with a road trip to Suna. Sponsored by Uncle Hiashi's credit card. [For Tenten Days 2019.]


"Get in the car, loser. We're going to Suna!"

And this is how their road trip begins—on a Tuesday morning with the windows rolled down. Neji climbs into the backseat with his sunglasses still on because he claims to have sensitive eyes, although it kind of makes him look like a douchebag. (Tenten forgives him, though. She has a soft spot for douchebags with long hair and pretty mouths, even if his is currently more scowl than smile.)

"Are you ready for the most youthful road trip of our lives?" Lee asks.

He turns around to give Neji a thumbs up.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Lee."

"Oh, you are right!" Lee turns back around, grips the steering wheel with renewed vigor. "Safety is important."

With Lee driving, they might end up swerving into a ditch long before they reach Suna. However, Neji's used to being chauffeured everywhere, so making him drive is out of the question. And Tenten doesn't even have a car. They have no choice but to place their lives in Lee's hands and his beat-up SUV, who he lovingly calls "Gai-sensei."

Tenten smiles to herself. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Before we leave, Gai-sensei needs some gas. It appears he is running low," Lee says.

Although his eyes are fixated on the road ahead, it's obvious he's addressing Neji. This whole trip is sponsored by Neji's uncle's credit card, much to Tenten's delight. Even though she works part-time at the Yamanaka Flower Shop and has a full-ride scholarship to Konoha State University waiting for her at the end of August, she doesn't have much disposable income to spare.

Neji's uncle, however? Loaded.

The credit card, black and weighted, pays for their gas. While Lee wrestles with the gas pump, Tenten and Neji enter the nearby convenience store. She feels instant relief when cool, delicious air meets them. (Gai-sensei doesn't have the best air-con, although Lee refuses to listen to any criticisms about his car.)

"Alright, tell me what's wrong, Neji."

They're standing by the refrigerated section that lines the perimeter of the store. Tenten grabs a bottle of iced tea and presses it against her neck. _Heaven_.

"Nothing's wrong," he says.

She gives him a look. "I've known you for four years. So yeah, I can tell when something's wrong."

And he makes it so obvious. They haven't even driven a full ten minutes, yet he's already started sulking. She can't see his eyes because of those douchebag sunglasses, but judging by the tight line of his lips, he's not going to stop sulking any time soon.

"Look," she says, "if you don't want to tell me, fine. But Lee and I are here for you."

At that, Neji softens enough to say, "I appreciate it."

Tenten hands the iced tea that was previously cooling her neck to him, then grabs a lemonade for herself and a cola for Lee.

"Chips?"

He nods. "Chips."

They wander into the adjacent aisle and find themselves cursed by the tyranny of choice. Tenten can't decide between barbecue or jalapeno or honey dijon, so she gets them all. When they pass by a bag of shrimp chips, she tosses it into her pile for good measure.

"Thanks, Uncle Hiashi!" Tenten says when Neji swipes his uncle's credit card.

He doesn't return her grin.

When they step out into the August heat, snacks in tow, Lee waves at them and slams down the car hood.

"I was just checking something. Gai-sensei is youthful as always!"

* * *

The plan today is to drive for six hours before they hit up their first hotel. A slow, trotting pace to let Gai-sensei warm up. The following two days will be an eight hour drive each until they arrive in Suna.

But they haven't covered much ground since Lee insists on stopping every 45 minutes for a bathroom break. It doesn't help that he guzzles cola afterward, which perpetuates this cycle of hell. And with Neji still pouting in the backseat, it's turning into a situation Tenten didn't sign up for.

So when she hears that hiss of carbonation, Lee's eighth bottle of cola twisting open, Tenten grabs it out of his hand.

"Really, Lee?"

"But, Tenten! I need—"

"What you need is to stop."

He visibly deflates but doesn't argue any further.

It's still two more hours until they reach their hotel, which is their destination for the night. All of Lee's bathroom breaks have turned an otherwise six hour drive into eight, so it's not a surprise that Tenten feels irritated and a tad restless.

She puts in her earbuds, closes her eyes, and turns up an episode of "Real Talk with Tsunade." It's a podcast-turned-obsession she discovered a few months ago. Tsunade dishes out her opinion on everything, from economic issues in the Land of Fire to best brands of sake to female empowerment. She's unafraid to raise her voice and be heard. Tenten hopes to carry that confidence when she steps onto campus as a college freshman.

For the past four years, she's had Lee and Neji by her side. Who else could've helped her pass history but Neji? He tutored her in the days leading up to their exams, remaining patient with her even when she kept mixing up details from the Second and Third Great Wars. (Like, who was Sasori of the Red Sand? That's all purged from her memory after somehow snagging a B+ in the class.)

And she couldn't imagine physical education without Lee, who pushed her to run more laps when she wanted to quit. Super annoying at the time, but she's grateful to have beaten her personal record, a reminder that she can surpass her limits.

So how is she expected to spend the next four years of college without them?

"You can do it," Tsunade says, "if you have the right kind of eyeliner. I recommend the Mizukage line. It's imported from Kiri, so it's a bit pricey, but I'd say the investment is worth it."

As Tsunade continues to talk about her killer makeup routine, Tenten finds herself being lulled to sleep, even when Gai-sensei runs over large potholes on the road. It's been a long day, after all. And she's feeling a bit sluggish after eating every chip flavor that gas stations have to offer.

* * *

"Tenten, wake up. We're here."

A hand on her shoulder.

She's having the wildest dream, though. They're ninjas—_ninjas!_—and Tenten's able to summon all these weapons, raining them down on enemies. Lee's a skilled taijutsu user, and Neji can do this cool thing with his eyes. A kekkei genkai, apparently. She isn't exactly sure what that means, but it's a bit overpowered.

And they're together, the three of them. That's the important part.

The hand on her shoulder keeps trying to nudge her back to reality. She swats it away, then reaches for another shuriken.

"You leave me no choice, Tenten. I'll have to carry you inside."

Her eyes fly wide open, just so she can glare at Neji. He must be in a better mood since he's taken off his douchebag sunglasses.

"Like hell you are." Her cheeks are aflame, although she's not sure if she can blame it on the August heat.

She unbuckles her seat belt, demonstrates her ability to walk by herself. Her legs feel stiff, though. It's a bit of a disconnect since she spent the majority of her dream running through treetops and battling rogue ninjas.

If she could ditch college and live the shinobi life with her two favorite people in the world, she would do it in a heartbeat. But not long after their Suna trip ends, Neji will be whisked away to ANBU Men's College, an elite, private school that will groom him to be head surgeon of his uncle's hospital. And Lee's studying abroad all the way in Kumo because it has an excellent physical therapy program.

"Lee's already checking us in," Neji says. "Let's get our bags."

They walk back to the trunk. He grabs his carry-on suitcase, and she slings her backpack over her shoulder. Once they meet up with Lee in the hotel lobby, basking in the merciful air-con, he hands each of them a key card.

"We are in room 202!" he says.

Neji turns to Tenten. "Are you sure you don't want a separate room? It isn't any trouble."

"I'll be fine." She rolls her eyes. "This isn't our first sleepover, you know."

"As long as you're comfortable."

But when they open the hotel room door to find two twin beds, Tenten regrets not asking for her own room. She's too tired to go back down to the lobby and change their arrangements, so she plops her backpack on a nearby chair and rummages around for toiletries.

"Dibs on the shower," she says. "I'm stealing your conditioner, Neji." (He scoffs at hotel hair products, so he always brings the good stuff.)

It feels so good to wash away all that sweat and grime. She lingers for a bit as the spray hits the back of her neck, wondering how she's going to share a bathroom with, like, forty other girls. The dorms at Konoha State University have five shower stalls per floor. This train of thought spiral into other worries, like the pressure of maintaining her full-ride scholarship. Textbook costs. Fear of rejection. And facing all of it without Neji and Lee.

However, the scent of Neji's hair conditioner comforts her, reminds her that he's just on the other side of this bathroom door. (For now.)

By the time she emerges from the bathroom, dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and toweling her hair dry, Lee and Neji have pushed the twin beds together, so it almost makes a king size bed, but not really. A round of rock-paper-scissors means Neji has to sleep in the middle, right on the crack. He sighs, then heads toward the bathroom with his own toiletries.

"Can I borrow your floss, Tenten? I cannot find mine," Lee says.

She tosses him a pack. "Sure."

"Thank you! Dental hygiene is important." He gives her a blinding smile to prove it.

* * *

This whole thing is Neji's idea, by the way—the 3-day, no-holds-barred road trip to Suna. Their swan song to summer. A last hurrah.

After this trip, the next time they'll be together again is winter break, if even. Lee still hasn't decided if it's worth making the round-trip from Kumo to Konoha. It's a long, sometimes perilous journey due to the mountainous terrain of the region, and winter weather conditions could make driving nearly impossible. Gai-sensei already has difficulty as it is.

"There is a famous restaurant about two hours from here. It is said that their curry is unrivaled by any other in the Five Great Nations," Lee says. "We should stop there for lunch."

They're back on the road, this time with Neji taking shotgun and Tenten stretching out over the backseat. She's licking a cherry popsicle from the convenience store they just left, courtesy of Uncle Hiashi, but the heat is working against her. Red, sticky juice melts onto her hand, and a drop gets onto Gai-sensei's seat.

"Curry?" Neji says.

She waves off his apprehension. "Just order a mild level of spice."

"Oh?" He turns around to look her in the eye. "And will you take responsibility for hauling my carcass back to Konoha?"

"Gladly," she says. "As long as I'm invited to your funeral."

"Of course. I expect you to be my chief mourner."

This turns into a conversation about Neji's impending funeral, which is a bit morbid, but he has a penchant for nihilism and gallows humor. According to Neji, his funeral will be an exclusive affair. No one ugly allowed.

"And you can't wear that, Lee, or you're uninvited," he says, referring to the green tracksuit, of which Lee owns five pairs. It's also the same shade as Gai-sensei's paint job, of all things.

"You do not understand. This tracksuit has excellent moisture-wicking properties!" Lee says.

Two hours pass in the blink of an eye because, before they can decide whether Neji's funeral should have a chocolate fountain or a cheese fountain or both, they arrive at the curry restaurant.

Resigned, he says, "Let's see if this place lives up to its reputation."

Tenten pats him on the arm, gives him a reassuring smile. "Just order mild, okay?"

After they're seated in a cozy booth by the window, he takes her advice, although his face reddens after a few bites. Then the sweat. Within seven minutes, Neji's practically passed out, head leaning against her shoulder, defeated.

"I don't think I can make it to Suna," he says. "Not in this condition."

She rolls her eyes, but she takes pity on his dramatic ass and resuscitates him with a glass of milk.

On the opposite side of the table, Lee consumes bowl after bowl of the spiciest curry on the menu, all the while singing praises to the cook, an elderly grandma who's touched to see such an earnest boy his age.

Neji and Lee. Her two best friends, the most important people in the world to her.

* * *

"How long has that warning light been on?" Tenten says, popping her head between the driver's seat and shotgun.

"What warning light?" Lee asks.

"That one." She points to the orange triangle lit up on the dashboard.

He taps his chin in thought. "I am not sure. Since this morning, perhaps?"

Oh, so they're probably going to die. She turns to Neji. "Are you cool with having a double funeral?"

He seems to consider this.

"Nobody is dying today! Gai-sensei and I will ensure the safety of our passengers," Lee says.

As if in agreement, Gai-sensei starts making this awful, sputtering sound.

"We should stop to see what's wrong," Neji says.

"There is no need for that. Gai-sensei will surpass his limits, I just know it!"

She sighs. "I don't think that applies to cars, Lee."

And that's how they end up stranded on the road for half an hour, waiting for the Takumi Auto Shop to tow them to the next town over. An elderly mechanic picks them up. After inspecting the engine, he lists a price—_thanks, Uncle Hiashi!_—and tells them it'll be half a day before they can get on the road again.

"But you're lucky that you stopped by Takumi, of all places. It's a delightful town!" the mechanic says.

By his suggestion, they go to the local mall. Lee bounds off to the sporting goods store, muttering something under his breath, possibly an incantation to resurrect Gai-sensei. And Neji excuses himself to take a call from his uncle.

That leaves Tenten to entertain herself for the next few hours. She peruses the shops, although she doesn't feel compelled to buy anything because they have the same selections in Konoha.

A lap around the mall, then two, then she settles down at the food court. She orders a tropical smoothie made from local fruit. Too sweet for Neji's taste, but she likes it. Tangy and fresh.

Speak of the devil, he's also at the food court, sitting at a table by himself and nursing a cup of hot oolong tea. He doesn't look up from his phone when she plops down next to him.

"So, how's your uncle?" she asks.

"He thinks I should come home."

"What?" It takes her a moment to process this. The smoothie cup sweats in her hand. "But we're halfway to Suna! He's not mad about the credit card, is he?"

"No," Neji says. "He just thinks this whole trip is waste of time. And that I should be preparing for college instead."

"Are you leaving us?" Her heart squeezes at the thought.

"Of course not."

"But your uncle—"

"—is livid, yes. But I've already given my whole life to him. A few days for myself won't change that."

A life of obedience. Filial piety. And the expectation to major in biochemistry, get into medical school, and become head surgeon of his uncle's hospital.

Over the past four years, she's seen how everything in Neji's life has been structured and purposeful, a rigid path to success. He may have access to his uncle's credit card and his expensive college tuition paid for, but it's conditional, the price of being a Hyuuga, one of the oldest and most prestigious families in Konoha.

(Once, when he was tutoring her over the Third Great War, Tenten had joked he should major in history since he's so good at it.

"That isn't my decision to make," he said, and then he went right back to explaining the state of affairs in Iwa.)

There isn't anything she can do, not really. It's not like she, an outsider to the Hyuuga, can change the way his family works. But she can be there for him.

"C'mon," she says, taking his hand. "Let's get out of here.

She invites Lee to join them before they ditch the mall, but he shoos them away while inspecting various tracksuits, rubbing the material between his fingers.

* * *

Takumi isn't as hot as Konoha, but it's definitely more humid. Is Tenten walking or swimming through this thick, muggy air?

"Alright." She turns to Neji. "Name one thing that the Land of Rivers is known for."

"Its fishing industry in the south?"

"That too," she says, "but also its aquariums! We should check out the one here."

He nods. "Very well."

It's clear that Neji's still upset from earlier, but he's trying and she's trying and that's all that matters. She drains the last of her tropical smoothie before disposing of it in a nearby rubbish bin.

According to one of the locals, it's only a three-minute walk before they reach the Takumi Aquarium. She can't wait to see the sharks. There's a small petting zoo in Konoha, but nothing grand. Just a few goats, maybe a sheep or two.

"Sorry, we don't have sharks," the woman at the ticket counter says. Tenten must look crestfallen because she adds, "But we have a dolphin! And all kinds of fish!"

Neji tries to look apologetic, but it comes across as more hello-I'm-constipated rather than sorry-about-my-friend.

He pulls out his uncle's credit card. "Two tickets, please."

Once they've officially entered the freshwater exhibit, which is a long stretch of hallway flanked by massive, floor-to-ceiling tanks, Tenten forgets about sharks because, _hello_, turtles! She coos at them from the other side of the glass.

"We should name this one after Lee," she says, pointing to a turtle that's clawing at a few pebbles. What a cutie.

Neji nods. "This one's definitely a Tenten."

He points to a tiny snail crawling up the side of the tank. Of all the things in this aquarium, he points to a goddamn snail?

With a huff, she jabs her index finger to the end of the hall. "You just lost your aquarium privileges. The exit's that way."

It's small, almost imperceptible, but after four years together, she knows the softening of his jaw, the slight curve of his lips, and his eyes, how they betray his otherwise composed demeanor.

She pockets this moment for later, somewhere months and miles away, for when she's sitting cross-legged at the end of her dorm bed, thinking back to the day when Neji smiled, haloed by blue and red and orange fish.

They walk through the remainder of the freshwater exhibit, sometimes stopping to point out a particular fish. Tenten laughs at something Neji says. Buoyant, they drift into the marine life exhibit, where jellyfish and long ribbons of kelp greet them.

"That pufferfish is you," she says.

"No."

"But you called me a snail!"

He doesn't answer, just gestures behind her. A dolphin grazes the side of the tank, then shoots up towards the water's surface, fleeting and beautiful. Their eyes meet in the reflection of the glass tank. (She won't let herself wish for more than this.)

Thanks to capitalism, the marine life exhibit spills into a gift shop. Plush turtles and starfish line the shelves. But wait, there's more! Obligatory tie-dye t-shirts with the Takumi Aquarium logo. An entire rack of shark tooth necklaces. Refrigerator magnets that say, "My friend went to Takumi and all I got was this magnet."

Tenten picks out three seashell keychains—green for Lee, pink for her, and off-white for Neji. When he pulls out his uncle's credit card, she shakes her head.

"It's a gift from me."

After everything's paid for, she hands one of the keychains to Neji, who thanks her and clips it to his bag. She clips the pink one to her own. Judging by the lobster-shaped clock on the gift shop wall, it's probably time to find their missing third.

* * *

By way of miracles and a knowledgeable mechanic, Gai-sensei is up-and-running by midday. He occasionally makes these weird, clunking noises, but Lee insists his car is restored to its blossoming youth, so it isn't a problem. For now, at least.

The crescent moon dangles above them by the time they reach their second hotel. Out here, in the rural region of the Land of Rivers, light pollution can't reach the stars. Neji points out Kushina's Belt, then admits that's the only constellation he recognizes.

"I would like to wish on these stars!" Lee says.

He closes his eyes at the wheel, which is fine because they're sitting in the hotel parking lot. Once finished, he scrambles out of the car to grab his duffel bag from the trunk and check themselves in at the lobby. This time, Tenten agrees to her own room.

Although she doesn't really mind squeezing three people across two twin beds, she had woken up that morning with a mouthful of Neji's hair. Paired with Lee's snoring, having a room to herself sounds like a good idea.

"Neji and I will be in room 308. Tenten will be across from us in 307." Lee hands everyone their own key cards.

"Breakfast at 8 AM?" she says.

Neji nods. "Understood."

"Rest well!" Lee says. "We will see you in the morning!"

With that, they part ways for the night. After a quick shower (without Neji's conditioner, sadly), she buries herself underneath the linens, dreams about counting shark teeth and prickly, prickly pufferfish.

* * *

Hours feel like minutes as they talk about last year's school play ("Remember when Neji was cast as Juliet?" "I try not to."), high school teachers they'll miss ("None of them."), Neji's funeral again ("No flowers because I'm allergic."), how Gai-sensei is making those sputtering sounds more frequently ("He is fine! I believe in him!"), their thoughts on curry ("Delicious!" "Vile."), and everything else ("I'm in the mood for chicken. Does that sound good to you guys?"), everything but the future that awaits them.

As they cross the border into the Land of Wind, it starts raining, which is a rare occurrence for this region, but they chalk it up to climate change. However, the rain pounds down on Gai-sensei's windshield, rendering his windshield wipers ineffective. Lightning threatens them from above. With poor visibility and insistence from Tenten, Lee decides to pull over and wait out the downpour.

Now that she's back in shotgun, Tenten checks to see how Neji's doing in the backseat. His eyes are closed, head leaning against the window.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was napping," she says.

Lee nods. "Neji told me he had difficulty sleeping last night."

"Because of your snoring?"

"I think he is worried about college."

For a brief moment, a flash of lightning illuminates the inside of the car, followed by deafening thunder. Unbothered, Neji continues napping in the backseat. Lee, however, looks at her with concern.

Her heart squeezes. "I wish we were all going to the same school. I can't do this alone."

"But Tenten," he says. "You are so smart and strong! And you will make many new friends. I am sure of it."

"But what about you and Neji?" she says. "It'll be months before we see each other again. What if we drift apart?"

It's her greatest fear, one that has been festering over the entire summer. In just a week, when she's walking on Konoha State University's campus, through its winding pathways between academic buildings, her best friends won't be there when she looks over her shoulder.

Sure, she's excited to make new friends. But nobody can light up the room like Lee. And Neji—ugh, she still has a soft spot for douchebags with long hair and pretty mouths. Nobody could replace him either.

"We will not drift apart," Lee says.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," he says, "I have wished for it."

On what, Kushina's Belt? On stars too far away to hear him?

"That won't work." She laughs, but not because it's funny.

"It will work if you and Neji wish for it too," Lee says. "If we share the same wish to stay in touch, then I am sure it will come true."

Tenten wants to believe him, truly, so she does. What else does she have to lose?

There aren't any stars during a daytime thunderstorm, but she wishes anyway. She wishes on each fat droplet of rain, on the roar of thunder, on the endless gray sky. She wishes their friendship will last through it all, no matter the time and space that will separate them.

Even though she's going to Konoha State University, Neji to ANBU Men's College, and Lee all the way to a foreign school in Kumo, they still have video chat and calls and text messages. They still have each other, as long as they wish for it.

"The rain has lightened considerably," Lee says.

As Gai-sensei coughs up a tail of black smoke, he pulls back onto the road.

"Can we get chicken?" Tenten asks.

"That sounds like an excellent plan!"

They wake up Neji when they arrive at a fast food chain called The Sandy Chicken, which is an unappetizing name for a restaurant, but they're too hungry to care. Squeezed into a small booth, they unwrap their chicken sandwiches, dip fries in ketchup, and take advantage of the free napkins. Lee commits treason by dipping his fries in honey mustard.

Tenten makes a face. "That's gross."

"No, it is quite good. You guys should try it!" Lee holds out a fry drenched in honey mustard, yellow on yellow.

"I'd rather not," Neji says.

A bite. "More for me!"

* * *

Gai-sensei sputters one more time, heaves his last breath, right as they make it to Suna.

"It's no use," the mechanic says. "It'd be easier to just buy a new car."

"If my grandmother died, would you just tell me to buy a new grandmother?"

Tenten clamps her hand over Lee's mouth. "We understand. Thank you for letting us know."

She gives Lee a look that ceases his struggling.

Once they leave the Suna Auto Shop, Neji says, "I could buy us plane tickets to get back to Konoha."

"But Gai-sensei!" Tears stream down Lee's face. "I can't just leave him here!"

Tenten doesn't quite understand the pain he's going through. After all, she doesn't have a car, nor does she dress in tracksuits to match its paint job. But her friend is obviously upset, so she wants to be there for him.

She pats Lee on the back. "Why don't we give him a proper send-off?"

So their road trip to Suna ends with a funeral, and it's not Neji's. It's held at a public park, which isn't much, just a swing set and a few benches. Neji holds an umbrella over them to shield them from the sun. A kind gesture. It helps a little bit, although she still feels like she's baking in the dry heat of an oven.

Relief comes from a cold can of iced tea, courtesy of the nearby vending machine, pressed against her cheek. When the can is no longer cool, she hands it to Neji, who drinks it.

"Today we mourn the greatest, most youthful of cars." Lee stands on one of the park benches, stares out into the horizon.

He clutches his fist. "Gai-sensei was there for me when I needed him most. He drove me to school, allowed me to have a proper education. He drove me to work so I could make a living. And most of all, he brought me and my two best friends to Suna."

Lee pauses for a moment of silence.

Tenten sneaks a look at Neji, who rolls his eyes. "My funeral won't be as tacky as this one."

She can't help but giggle.

Lee jumps down from the park bench, turns to her. "Okay, Tenten. It is your turn to speak."

With a sigh, she steps out from under Neji's umbrella and onto the park bench. What exactly is she supposed to say? If only they could've held this funeral somewhere indoors. With air-con. Under those conditions, it'd be easier to play along.

However, Lee looks up at her, sorrowful and expectant, so she spews out the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Gai-sensei was important to Lee, which means he's important to me," she says.

This causes Lee to weep into both of his hands.

She continues. "I'd like to thank Gai-sensei. If he didn't break down in Takumi, then Neji and I would never have gone to the aquarium."

Tenten thinks back to that memory, now precious to her. The glide of a dolphin. Crabs skittering at the bottom of the tank. Jellyfish bobbing up and down. A playful seahorse. Neji's smile.

She wonders if he'll look back at the Takumi Aquarium with the same fondness. (Or if he'll ever look at her in the same way.)

"Um, rest in peace," she says, then steps down.

Finally, it's Neji's turn to speak. He hands the umbrella to Tenten, then gets on the bench.

"It was a car." He steps down.

She makes a choking sound, looking at Lee to see how he'll react. But he's too busy crying to notice Neji's blatant disrespect. After taking another moment to collect himself, Lee resumes his place atop the park bench, wipes his tears and snot on his sleeve.

"Farewell, Gai-sensei! I will keep your memory alive!" he says. "May you rest in peace and enter car heaven!"

For a dramatic effect, he throws sand in the air, an offering, a grand gesture, but it gets into Neji's eyes.

"Alright, that's it, Lee. Funeral's over!"

* * *

"You don't remember, huh?" Tenten smiles into her phone.

Neji huffs on the other end of the line. "I refuse to."

It's been months since Gai-sensei's funeral back in Suna, but Tenten can picture the moment clearly. The whole road trip, even. She still keeps her seashell keychain clipped to her backpack, although it's already shown some wear and tear.

"But you know what I do remember?" Neji says. "When you left that red popsicle stain in the backseat. And you failed to tell Lee about it."

She laughs, stuffing her graphing calculator into her backpack, along with her pencil case and a purple notebook. Calculus starts in half an hour.

"Did you hear?" she says. "Lee's flying over from Kumo for winter break! I can't wait to see you two."

"I look forward to it."

Even though Neji's all the way at ANBU Men's College, likely in his dorm since his roommate Naruto is talking in the background, she can imagine his smile. Just one more week until she can see that smile in person.

Tenten wraps a scarf around her neck and zips up her coat. "Walking to class now. Talk to you later?"

"Sounds good," Neji says. "Stay warm, Tenten."

"Yeah, you too."

Footprints in the snow, light and hurried, lead to her calculus lecture, toward winter break, and then to the two most important people in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Feel free to yell at me for Tenten's one-sided crush on Neji :( However! They do get together five years from now once he works out the whole med school thing haha.**

**Please check out other submissions for Tenten Days 2019 at shoshoryu on tumblr!**


End file.
